The Life of a Stripper
by chi-chi-mi-bono
Summary: Harry has an etremely exotic profession and decides to use it to his advantage.


Post Hogwarts:Hermione is having her commitment ceremony with Ginny.What will happen when Harry begins to...dance?

The ceremony was beautiful.Hermione and Ginny had sealed their love a nd had all their clossest friends and family there to recognize it.They ahd chosen an area in Tuscany,Italy for the ceremony and were commited to each other at sunset.It was spectacular.The oranges and pinks in the sky clashing with the cream white lace and roses.Breathtaking.But since the ceremony was on the more traditional side(A/N:except for the whole lesbian part!)they decided to go all out for the reception...in AMSTERDAM!(A/N:SCORE)

"Harry!You simply must to do it!"

"No Hermione!I'm not ready!"

"You've been practicing for weeks!It's high time you give us a performance!"

"..."

"Do it for me and Ginny."

"What do you guys wanna see it for!You're friggin' lesbians!"

"Nonetheless,we wanna see it so do it Harry.This is supposed to be a party remember?Show us your routine!"

Realizing he was fighting a losing battle,he gave in."Fine.Get everything set up while I get ready.Oh and Mione...?"

"Yeah?"

"Give Draco a front row seat for this one."

Hermione smiled and walked away to get things ready.

"Hermione!What the hell are you up to?"Hermione was pushing Draco across the reception room towards the performance stage and several tables around it.This set-up looked oddly familiar.

"Why,whatever do you mean Draco?"

"Don't play innocent with me miss manipulator!What the fuck is going on!"

"Honestly Draco,"Hermione said while rolling her eyes and continueing to shove him to the opposite end of the room,"It's just a little show.Don't worry about it.Now go sit!"

"In front?"

"Yeah"

Noticing he too was fighting a losing battle he went to where he was directed and plopped down to brood.

_This is so pointless.I can't believe this!The least they could do was not make it so bloody obvious that they hired strippers!i mean honestly!Glitter?Poles?Round tables in front and plenty of room off stage?Yeah...definately strippers._

_**Oh, I, I,... I  
I wanna be bad, baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with ya, baby  
**Oh good it's starting.The sooner it's over the sooner I can go find Harry and stare at his arse.HOLY HELL!HARRY!_

_Harry came out in black leather chaps and green underwear.He was showing off his dragon tattoo rather nicely too.He wore a silver hoop earring and a silver snake pendant necklace.He donned it all off with black leather cuffs on his wrists.**  
Do you  
Understand what I need  
From you  
Just let me be the girl  
To show you, you  
Everything that you can be  
Is everything that I can be  
(I Wanna be) My Turn  
Let me let you know that I, I can  
Promise that I won't do that  
So, boy, say the time and place 'cause you make me wanna misbehave  
**Wow!How the bloody hell did you make your hips move like that!Is your leg supposed to go in that direction?Damn!**  
Chorus  
I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I've got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad  
You make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad  
I wanna be bad with ya, baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad, baby  
**You maut've been practicing this little seduction of my soul...I MEAN DANCE!The way you twirl around that pole and land gracefully and yet ever so eroticly.Oh my god!Those chaps come off fast!Not that I don't mind.You are so incredible delicious looking.I bet Hermione talked you into this just to torture me.I love that lesbian!**  
Whats up?  
Tell me what to do  
How to be  
Teach me all your words from A to Z  
But I-  
Don't want your other girl to see  
That you're messing round with me**_

_I wanna be bad with you Harry.Wait...why are you coming...over here!(A/N:haha!I'm a perv!)No Harry!Don't dance like that in front of me!Aahh!Oh gods thats a nice ass!i mean NOOOOO Draco!Bad Draco!...Fuck it.I'm gonna show through my pants anyways.Oh gods no don't come over to me!Oh no!Not a lap dance!Not a...!Oooohhh gods don't stop that.I mean STOP! 'Dead puppies.Dead puppies.Dead puppies!'Ooohhh gods Harry!**  
Should I boy  
Tell ya what I got is what ya want  
Tell, Tell me, do I I turn you on?  
I Don't want no one judging me  
**You run your hands over my chest and down,down,down.It is so fucking obvious how much I want you.And I will have you,as soon as you finish this blasted dance!**  
Chorus**_**  
_I Wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I've got things on my mind  
I never thought I would (never thought I would)  
I, I Wanna be bad  
You make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I Wanna be bad  
_**_You spin off of me and jump back onto the stage.Danc ing around the pole you smirk at me as you pull your legs up and over and spin,twirl,spin.Oh gods you're hot.**  
I Wanna be bad with ya, baby, I wanna be bad with you  
I Wanna be bad with ya, baby  
I, I, I, I, I Wanna be bad with ya, baby  
I Wanna be bad  
I Wanna be bad with ya, baby  
I, I, I, I Wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good (you make bad look so good)  
I got things on my mind, I never thought I would (I never thought, I never thought I would)  
I Wanna be bad, you make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules (about to break, about to break the rules)  
**You're dance is coming...to a close.**  
I Wanna be bad, you make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind, I never thought I would  
I, I Wanna be bad, you make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I Wanna be bad  
**You wind down the pole and land in a split on the stage.As the music fades out your chest is rising and falling heavily.I watch you,mesmerized.Then you smile at me and wink.I nod and send you what I hope is a flirtatious smirk.I'll be meeting you later.I can feel it.**  
**_


End file.
